Super Mafia Brothers
by Recon31030
Summary: It begins with a murder, in the dark city of chicago...major AU and Xover. Rated for language, violence, and transvestites.
1. Mafia Violence

Disclaimer: I own neither any nor all of these characters, or brands or companies. Now will I ever. Please quit asking me to get you free stuff. I can't.

Also, if you're below the age of whenever the hell you can read swearing, violence, and rude innuendoes without crying to Mum about it, please don't bother reading this, I don't need a lawsuit.

-Recon

--------------------------

Chicago, (Alternate Universe)

0300, April 13

Outside the Toad Stool Bar

Rain fell from the heavens, as the thunder rolled and the lightning flashed. Alone, he walked, wearing a dark green hooded coat. A tallish figure, with a prominent mustache, his silhouette outlined by lights of the establishment he was walking towards, the Toad Stool Bar. As he drew up to it, he took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. As laughter and music fell on his ears, he started heading for the stairs that led to the owner's loft. The owner, Mario, was a philanthropist, and as such, he never had any guards, saying that anyone was free to come visit him.

Outside the door, the green hooded man reached into his coat and drew a .45 Springfield 1911, racked it softly, took a deep breath, and threw the door open.

Mario, sitting at his desk with a beer, jumped and tripped over his chair, smashing his leg into his desk leg, and falling into plain view. "Ah! What the fuck?"

"Mario, you'se a fuckin bitch-a!" the Hooded man exclaimed, with a thick Italian accent. "You'se a betrayed the familia, you'se-a betrayed Peach-a, and you'se-a betrayed me-a! Today-a, you'se-a gonna die!" he raised the pistol, a mad glare in his eye, as he squeezed off two rounds into Mario's legs.

"You fucking pig-a! What-a the fuck d'ya think-a you'se-a doing, you filthy sonofabitch-a?" Mario asked, clutching the bullet wounds, "Don'ta you know who I am? It's-a me-a, Mario Mari-OH!" He was cut short as the man had crossed the room and pistol-whipped him harshly.

"You'se-a think-a you'se-a big shot-a, eh, Mario? Well, fuck-a you!" He pulled down his hood and raised the pistol between Mario's eyes, "It's-a Me-a, Luigi!"

He squeezed the trigger, and the force of the shot forced Mario's eyes closed, as the bullet entered his head, splattering Luigi, the floor, and his desk with red blood and pink brains. By now, there was an uproar downstairs, and Luigi heard the police cars coming. He ran towards the window and leapt out, breaking the window with his body and landing in a rubbish bin. He climbed out and started running. The rain was washing away the blood and brain trail he was leaving, and once he got a reasonable distance, he started looking around. A few minutes later, he spotted an empty Ford, parked outside a whorehouse. "Filthy son-of-a-bitch deserves this,"He thought, as he climbed into it and started driving off into the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Toad Stool Bar

0400

A tall young man in a blue suit walked into the room, casting an eye quickly about the room, taking it all in. Following him was a young woman with brown hair. A police officer stepped towards him and asked who he was. He produced a card, and announced, with just a touch of hubris, "My name is Kudo Shinichi, and I'm the man who's going to solve this case." The Officer took the ID card, and looked at it, then at Shinichi, and saw that the photograph appeared to match the young man in front of him. "We've been expecting you, Kudo-san, but who's you're friend?" he asked, as he returned the card.

Shinichi pocketed his card, and was about to respond, but the young woman stepped forward and, with a smile, said, "My name is Mori Ran, but please, call me Ran"

Shinichi just smiled at her, and turned to another Officer, a captain, and asked, "Who was this guy and what did he do for a living?"

The captain looked at him blankly for a moment through foggy eyes as if he had forgotten something, then answered, "His name was Mario Mario, and he ran this bar. He was a popular Philanthropist both here and in his hometown of Brooklyn. His brother, Luigi Mario, had disappeared about seven months ago, and about a month later, Mario moved here. When the press asked him why, he said it was because Brooklyn reminded him too much of his brother. When he got here, he started a second chapter of his charity center, in memory of his brother, who is now presumed dead. Um… We do have suspicions that Mario was tied to La Cosa Nostra, but we never had enough on him to actually go public with that information. If we had ever come out into the open, we would've been risking a major slander lawsuit."

"La Cosa Nostra? You mean the Mafia?" Shinichi asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Well, that's what some people call it, but it's not a word they use themselves," the Captain replied.

Shinichi just stood there for a moment, looking at the body on the floor, and watching as policemen drew white lines around it and around anything that had blood or brains on it. Ran was talking to a young female officer, trying to get as much information as she could. Shinichi put his hand to his chin and drummed on his cheek softly, thinking that this case was probably going to turn out to be a simple case of mafia violence. Still, he resolved, he would keep his eyes, as well as his mind, open. He knew, as always, that one truth would prevail, and that he had to make absolutely sure that he didn't mess up.

----------------------

So, that was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it!

And yes, Kudo Shinichi and Mori Ran are Jimmy Kudo and Rachel Moore, respectively.

Also, keep in mind the distinction between Luigi's thoughts and words. Words are written with an accent because he HAS an accent, but he thinks in perfect English. Multilingual people will understand this, I think, especially if their auxiliary languages were learned by rote.

I'm going to be bringing in a lot of people from a lot of different areas in this story, so be on the lookout!


	2. Queens

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Please don't sue me. And don't get mad at me if I abuse your favorite character in some way or fashion, because I'm sure I'm about to. Please, no flames. If you must blame someone, blame Xandir and his Gay Bash.

Enjoy

-Recon

------------------

Corner of Avenue A, NYC

April 13

1200

"We've been standing here for six hours a day and my feet are killing me…"

"You're telling me, honey."

Two figures lounged on the street corner, half the country away from the death scene of Mario Mario. The one who had spoken first was a tall young woman wearing a short green outfit with a skirt, blouse, and pantyhose, high heels, gloves, blonde hair, and a green hat. She was wearing a lot of makeup, had a prominent chest, and was speaking with a strange, vaguely foreign accent.

The other was one of the stranger inhabitants of their particular corner of the world. She was a short, but large yellow ball with a bow on top of her head. She had arms and legs, but they were all short and stubby. Still, she carried a purse on her left shoulder.

Together, they went into a run-down apartment building near their corner, climbed the stairs to their apartment, and entered. The yellow one began clearing her throat, and her voice slowly became deeper, and she began to talk in a deep gruff voice.

"Honey, will you take my bow off for me?"

With a smile, the young woman in green reached down and undid her friend's bow.

"So, it's Pac-man again now, honey?" The woman in green asked.

"Yeah," Pac-man said, "And you should probably go back to being Link for a while, Zel."

Zel smiled, removed her hat, and started undressing. After a few minutes, the make-up was gone, and she, or rather he, had untucked himself. He was changing into a pair of green jeans and green v-neck shirt. His voice wasn't all that much deeper, but his accent was more deeply pronounced now.

"We'd better get to Wally soon, and give him his cut, ok?" he said to his smallish yellow friend.

The yellow one smiled, and they left the apartment together, hand in hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kudo Detective Agency, Chicago

April 14

0247

Shinichi, together with Ran, had been doing research on Mario Mario, and on the crime scene for almost the full twenty-four hours since the crime was committed, and, so far, all they and the police had gathered from the scene was a few spent shells, the body, blood spray patterns, and testimony from several patrons who said they heard shouting. Unfortunately, it seemed as if no one in the bar had actually witnessed anyone suspicious enter Mario's office, despite it being completely packed that evening.

In fact, all they had worked out from the crime scene so far was what Shinichi had realized the moment he saw the body. Judging by the look on Mario's face, he must have known his killer. This wasn't much of a surprise to Shinichi, as 'friends' or family members did most Mafia hits. However, the amount and type of bullet wounds indicated that the kill was done in violence, so they were checking back on people who had a vendetta against him, but were small-time enough to have to do the job themselves. So far, they had his ex-wife, Peach, whom he had cheated and beaten on many occasions, according to affiliates they had questioned. Next there was Bonito 'Bowser' D'Leon, Mario's business rival. He ran the casino on the other side of town, the Callisto. Adding to the list were Wario and Waluigi Wario, commonly known as the Wario Brothers, the heads of the Wario crime family. Mario had evidently had some sour dealings with and these men were known for doing their own hits. Finally, there was his brother, Luigi, whom was angry with him for everything he had done to Peach. However, as he was currently a missing person last sighted in Brooklyn, and that the brother's dispute was of a less-than-professional type, Shinichi had to classify Luigi as the least likely suspect. Still, he had done a background check on him, as he had on all the other suspects, and turned up that the most criminal act that Luigi had ever performed on record was double parking.

Shinichi had decided that they should start looking for the Wario Brothers first, as they seemed the most likely pair, especially if Mario did have some tie to the Mafia. The elder brother, Wario, was currently incarcerated in the main Precinct in Manhattan, in Times Square. Shinichi and Ran decided that their best bet was to start with him.

"Honey, we should get some rest, we've got to get up to New York tomorrow, and pay a visit to the Precinct…"

Ran stood and stretched, yawning. She walked over to Shinichi and planted a small kiss on his cheek, bringing a small smile and rosy tinge to his tired features. "Ok, Shinichi, I'll be in my room if you need me. G'night."

"Good night, love…"

He watched her walk off to his guest room. She had been living with him for a while, as her father, also a detective, had finally given her his blessing to marry Shinichi. The wedding date was fixed as the 26th day of September, a day that Shinichi longed for. It was the gleam of light that kept his plowing on through his endless work. Things between them were perfect as well, they never seemed to row anymore, and when they did it was in a joking manner. Shinichi didn't even have a problem with her wanting to keep abstinent during their engagement, though he still found it hard sometimes to control the desires of his flesh. And who could blame him with such a pretty fiancé…

Shinichi shook the thought out of his head as he walked to his computer, logged onto the internet, and booked their flight. Afterwards, he turned off the computer, stood, stretched and walked his bedroom. He set his clock for 0600, planning on waking early so he could pack for both himself and Ran. He undressed, pulled on his sleeping clothes, and lay down on the bed, hoping that the next day would bring a little luck.

------------------

And there you have Chapter 2! The next chapter will have a bit of humour in it, as well as a couple of scientists you may know well, especially if you're into anime. I'll give you a little hint:

One isn't allowed on park rides, and the other is the same colour as their Aunt's teeth after smoking so damn much.

Make guesses to who they are if you'd like, and also, if anyone could please tell me the name of the Inspector who works with Shinichi in Detective Conan, I'd love that. I think he's called Inspector McGuire in the American translation.

Anyway, I should shut up now, you lot probably are tired of me prattling on by now.

Also, if anyone wants a cameo appearance in the next one, please review and tell me the name. And please, reasonable names. If it's something like 'lOLinat0r32738!!!1', please don't bother. However, Blank of the Blankity Blank is still allowed and encouraged.

And one last note for anyone who didn't know. I express time in Military form. IF you can't read military time past 1200, then just subtract 12 from the first two numbers of the time and that'll be the time of the afternoon or evening. For example, 1800 would be 6:00. Understand?

Have a good one, all!


End file.
